Akatsuki Brat
by Uchiha B
Summary: A younger Kagome falls into the well, into the Ninja world instead of the past. Adopted by the Uchiha clan, she is taken by Itachi to the Akatsuki after the massacre. Just how will the Akatsuki deal with being the babysitter for the young miko? Naruto xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ages: Kagome: 3, Sasuke, Naruto: 5, Itachi: 11, Shisui: 15

Pairing: Eventual Kagome/Akatsuki

Full summary: Kagome fell into the well, only at a much earlier age and landed in the Shinobi world instead of the Sengoku Era. Her three year-old self was adopted by the Uchiha clan. Fast forward two years, Itachi kills the Uchiha clan and takes five year-old Kagome with him to the Akatsuki. Just how is Akatsuki going to deal with being the babysitter for the little miko?

* * *

A small giggle rang out through the dusty room, neon blue eyes looking around with curiosity. The small child stumbled down the stairs, giggling again when her name was called out loudly.

"Kagome!! Where are you, Kagome?!" Her mother called out, a slight panic in her voice. Kagome smiled happily, her blue eyes bright as she stumbled down the last stair, happy to play this game of hide-and-seek with her mommy. The game was her favourite and it was fun. The child stumbled down to her knees, and started to crawl to the well that her grandfather claimed was 'scary' and 'haunted.' She didn't think it was so scary, it was just a well.

"Oomph…" Kagome struggled to climb to the top of the wooden well, trying to balance on the rickety board that lay on top. She giggled again, her eyes bright as her mother opened the door to the well-house, yelling out her name in shock.

"Kagome! What are you doing in here? You know your grandfather doesn't want you in here!" Higurashi-mama scolded, hands on her hips. Her hazel eyes were slightly disappointed. Kagome, despite she was only three years-old, could sense the disappointed feeling in her mother. Her bright smile suddenly disappeared, and she slightly flinched at the look on her mother's face.

Higurashi-mama immediately saw the change in her child's face, and softened her own expression. "It's alright, Kagome. Just get off there, and let's have some lunch." She smiled as Kagome excitedly nodded, crawling to the edge of the old well cover.

"Kagome?!" Higurashi-mama suddenly screamed, her hazel eyes wide when the rickety well board covering seemed to have just snapped, her baby falling down the well. "Kagome!!" She ran down the steps, looking down the well. She gasped and blinked when the well glowed a bright blue, blinding her with its bright colour. She covered her eyes, seeing the glow immediately disappear a second later. "Kagome?!" She screamed again, looking down the well, ready to jump down to save her daughter. She blinked again, her eyes widening when nothing was down in the well.

"Kagome?! Kagome?! Where are you?!" Higurashi-mama panicked, her motherly instincts kicking in as she jumped down the passage of the well, awkwardly landing on her feet. She winced, feeling that she may have sprained something in the jump. She ignored the pain, feeling around in the dirt and dark, searching for her baby.

"Kagome?!!!"

* * *

"You really are the best in the clan, Itachi-kun." Uchiha Shisui leaned against the tree, his obsidian eyes watching his younger cousin throw kunai at the target board nailed to the tree, hitting the bulls-eye each and every time. "You'll surpass me in no time at all." He smirked, crossing his arms over his silver ANBU vest.

Itachi chose to say nothing, focusing on his training instead of his 'closest' friend. Shisui was the only one he could really stand within his clan, with the exception of his younger brother, Sasuke. His mother, Mikoto, he could sometimes stand, when she wasn't being so submissive to his father.

Shisui blinked, watching with wariness as the kunai seem to hurl towards the tree with much more force than the previous throws, splitting through the tree with ease and continuing until it was stopped by another tree with its loss of momentum. "You alright, Itachi-kun?" He raised a brow in Itachi's direction, only to blink again when Itachi's attention was not on him at all, but in some random direction. "Itachi-kun?"

"Be silent, Shisui." Itachi ordered, his impassive face glancing in one direction, his crimson Sharingan narrowed as he strained his ears to hear the noise that was disturbing the usual nightly sounds.

Shisui sighed, feeling for Itachi. He knew it must've been hard to be Fugaku's son; Itachi was forced to skip his childhood for the 'good' of the clan, trained as a weapon for the Uchiha family. He only hoped that life would be a little bit better for Sasuke, and he knew that Itachi was doing everything possible to divert Fugaku's attention away from his youngest son. Itachi obviously wanted Sasuke to have a childhood.

"Shisui, do you hear that?" Itachi asked apathetically, turning his Sharingan eyes towards Shisui blinking obsidian ones, the 'Mirage of Konoha' didn't hear anything.

"Hear what?" Shisui asked, now straining his own ears to hear what Itachi claimed to have heard. His eyes immediately narrowed as he heard a faint noise, sounding almost like… crying. "What is it?" He muttered, unconsciously activating his own Sharingan. It might be a trick from a rival clan or even another shinobi nation. It was pretty common knowledge that many ninja would love to have the Uchiha dead.

Itachi didn't even acknowledge Shisui's question, leaping silently through the night in the direction of the faint noise. His eyes narrowed when the sound got louder, it almost sounded like a… child. He stopped; grabbing a kunai just in case in was a trap.

"It's coming from in there." Shisui flashed beside him in a black and silver blur, also ready for any threat. The shinobi both slowly and cautiously crept forward to the well, Shisui slightly ahead to protect Itachi from anything. Itachi was the most important person in the Uchiha clan, other than Fugaku of course. "Have you ever seen this well here before?" Shisui muttered, clutching his kunai harshly. He peered over the edge, blinking his red eyes in shock. "A kid!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, also looking over the edge. It didn't show on his impassive face, but he was also slightly surprised. Down in the deep well, was a little girl huddled in the corner, obviously crying from the sounds she was making.

"You think it's a trick?" Shisui was immediately wary of the scene, looking over at Itachi to determine his reaction. "It could be someone using the transformation technique." The ANBU put on his shinobi face, his Sharingan glaring down at the little girl who was snivelling loudly.

"No." Itachi immediately answered, seeing with his Sharingan that the kid wasn't using any of her chakra. He narrowed them even more, seeing something other than chakra running through her system. _'What is that?' _He thought, noting it was slightly similar to the Kyuubi brat's red, suppressed chakra.

Kagome wiped the tears off her face, looking up when she heard people conversing in low tones. She blinked her neon eyes, seeing two people peering over the edge of her family's well. "Kaa-san?" She whimpered, knowing it wasn't her mother at all, but maybe her mommy got people to get her out of here!

"So it is a kid. Think she's from Konoha?" Shisui asked, glancing down as the little girl stood up, waving her arms like she wanted up. He raised a brow, glancing over the kid. She looked like she couldn't be any more than four years-old. "Well anyways, we have to get her out of there." Shisui said, ignoring Itachi's non-existent reaction and leaping down the well, effectively surprising the young girl. The Uchiha almost smirked as the girl gasped, her large bright eyes looking up widely.

"Wow!" The kid suddenly smiled brightly, and clapped her hands. "Where's mommy?" She asked cutely, tilting her head like a puppy. Shisui had to hide a smile at the cute kid, though he did note her odd dressing, especially her shoes. They weren't open-toed sandals that everyone wore. He raised a brow momentarily before bending down and picking up the little girl, holding her up against his armoured chest and leaping up the well walls to the forest surrounding them.

"Who is she?" Itachi immediately got down to questioning, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the child. He vaguely noticed how similar to an Uchiha that she actually looked, with the exception of her blue eyes. It also didn't escape his notice that she was glancing around with curiosity and even a bit of wariness, like she had never seen this place before.

"I don't know." Shisui answered back, glancing down at the slightly frightened child. "So, what's your name?" He asked in what he hoped wasn't a scary tone; he even deactivated the Sharingan to lessen his look. It seemed to have worked when the little girl looked up at him with her impossibly bright blue eyes.

"Kagome's name is Kagome. Where's Kaa-san?" The kid now known as Kagome asked, looking around quickly, obviously showing that she had never seen this pace before. It alerted to Itachi and Shisui that she may not be from Konoha.

"Should we alert the Hokage?" Shisui asked, slightly wary. He knew that the Uchiha clan, any of the members, were not on very good terms with the leader of Konoha. It was mostly because the council members blamed the entire Kyuubi attack on the Uchiha clan, though they actually had no part in it.

Itachi stared at the kid, and the kid simply stared back at him, a smile bright on her cute face. It almost reminded him of Sasuke, and how he was always so happy to have him around. He was cut off from his thought as the child started to chatter, despite her curious situation.

"What's your names? What's this place? Where's the well house? Why are you playing dress up? What's your names?" Kagome chattered away, asking questions at a rapid pace, acting like a normal three-year old kid.

Shisui and Itachi ignored her for now, leaping away in black blurs to the Uchiha compound to alert Fugaku, it was clear orders to go to him before going to the Hokage, though Itachi really detested listening to any of the Uchiha clan's rules.

Kagome blinked when the man covered his gloved hand over her eyes, trying to hide the fact that they were travelling at very high speeds. She smiled anyway, it was fun! Though… she would really like to see her mommy, the scratch on her knee hurt and a pretty-coloured band-aid would make it all better!

"What do you think Fugaku-sama is going to do?" Shisui asked Itachi, who still had his usual impassive face on. They both travelled to the main house, listening to the little girl's excessive chatter and questions. The real question was: who was she really? What clan did she come from? Did she even come from this village? There were so many unanswered questions…

"Itachi! I didn't think you were going to stay out so late…" Mikoto said from behind them, obviously coming home from her shift at the police station. She blinked her obsidian eyes, spotting the child in Shisui's arms. "Such a cute little girl!" Mikoto gushed, mistaking the girl for an Uchiha at first sight. "And whose girl is this?" She asked, smiling at the child, who smiled widely back at her.

"Mikoto-sama, she isn't an Uchiha." Shisui answered awkwardly, Mikoto blinked. The Uchiha matriarch looked at Kagome again, instantly seeing the girl's neon bright eyes. That was unusual, most Uchihas had black eyes. "We found her in a well near the training ground. I don't think she's even from Konoha." Shisui said, seeing as Itachi would probably say nothing anyway. He shifted his grip on the kid as she giggled when Mikoto smiled at her.

"She fell?" Mikoto asked, instinctively looking for any injuries as she was a medic-nin. She was satisfied when she spotted no serious one, only a mere scratch on her knee. "If she's not from Konoha, which village is she from? No village is close to Konoha, the closest one is a few days travel from here. How did she get here?" Mikoto asked with concern.

"The hell if I know." Shisui said, shrugging.

"Where is your family?" Mikoto asked kindly, taking Kagome off Shisui's hands and into her own arms. "And what is your name?"

"Kagome's name is Kagome!" Kagome smiled sweetly at the nice lady, who looked a lot like her own mother. "I don't know where mommy is." She answered the question sadly, her bright eyes falling slightly.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie! We'll find them, I promise! You can stay with us for the mean time." Mikoto said, excited to have a little girl in the house. She had always wanted a girl, and Kagome already seemed like the cutest little girl. In that moment, Mikoto wished that Kagome was an orphan, despite that horrible thought and idea. She wanted to keep the girl. "Are you hungry?" Mikoto asked, walking into the house with Kagome tight in her arms. Fugaku would be home soon, and she would have to start dinner soon. The little girl would eat and then she would take the child to the Hokage to discuss the situation.

The Uchiha matriarch's smile widened and it took on a dreamy state. Sasuke could have a little playmate for a little while!

"Well… that went well." Shisui blinked at how well the Uchiha matriarch took to the kid. Then again, Mikoto loved children, so it really shouldn't be a surprise.

Itachi said nothing, merely walking into the house. Fugaku would be home soon and he wanted to be locked in his room so he wouldn't have to see his father.

"Well, I'll just go then." Shisui said, flashing out in a blur, ready to go to his home.

A few moments later, Fugaku arrived home, his usual frown on his aging face.

"Oh dear! You're home!" Mikoto swung around, happily smiling as she worked on dinner. However, that wasn't what caught Fugaku's attention at all. No, it was the extra child at the low sitting table, getting poked curiously by a curious Sasuke. He stared at her as she giggled in an almost cute way as Sasuke smiled widely, happy to have someone else to play with. Itachi-nii-san was always to busy to play with him.

His mother introduced him to her earlier and he had taken to her rather well, probably because she was a cute and playful little girl, she was way smaller than him!

"Mikoto…" Fugaku said, obviously wanting an explanation as he stared at the girl who was busy playing with his youngest son. "Who in the hell is she?!"

"Now dear…" Mikoto explained, a smile on her pale face as she went to explain the situation. She would take the girl to see the Hokage the next day, after the girl slept.

Fugaku's brow twitched as the explanation was told to him, his form rigid. He tensed as his wife suddenly glared at him, obviously putting her foot down on this particular situation.

"Now dear… this is Kagome-chan. We are going to take her to the Hokage tomorrow."

And thus, began Kagome's eventual adoption into the Uchiha clan…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ages: Kagome: 4, Sasuke, Naruto, etc: 6, Itachi: 12, Shisui: 16

Pairing: Eventual Akatsuki/Kagome, Naruto/Kagome

A/N: Featuring future Dark! Demonic!Naruto

Wah! I was so impressed with all the reviews this received! Hopefully you can review this again!

* * *

"Now, Kagome," The Sandaime Hokage smiled kindly down at the small child, who was looking back up at him with wonder-filled blue eyes. Her situation was always a curious one. "Are you sure that's all you remember?" He asked, ignoring the glare from the Uchiha patriarch, Fugaku.

"Yep," Kagome shook her quickly, her long, black hair flying in all direction with her motion. "I fell into the well, and that's it." She added, blue eyes blinking in thought. She smiled brightly at the Hokage when he glanced down at her with a brow raised.

"Alright, then." Sarutobi sighed, leaning back into his prestigious chair. It had been over a year since the little child had been found within the well, and there still was no sign of her parents, clan, or family. He had researched it greatly, and there just didn't seem to be a Higurashi clan in existence. The girl had literally appeared out of no where, ending up within the dry well just outside of the Uchiha training grounds.

Uchiha Fugaku stood stiffly in the corner, his glare aimed directly at the Hokage, his obsidian eyes burning with a cold rage. He despised this man, the one who indirectly blamed the Uchiha clan on the Kyuubi attack. It was only a matter of time before his takeover plan would be in effect…

"Umm…" Fugaku blinked when a small hand touched his, Kagome hesitantly entwined her small fingers within his much larger ones. The girl had always been shy, especially around him. He sighed internally, though he kept his face stone-cold. He could never bring himself to fully accept the girl, even if she had already been formally adopted by the Uchiha clan, courtesy of Mikoto. The girl just wasn't his own flesh and blood, not like Sasuke and Itachi…

She could never gain the Sharingan or she didn't even carry the Sharingan gene, and that made her the black sheep of the clan.

Despite that fact, Sasuke and Mikoto absolutely adored the girl. Mikoto spoiled her completely, giving the child almost anything she asked for. Sasuke on the other hand, seemed to have abandoned his over-affection for Itachi, and placed it on Kagome. The boy literally dragged Kagome everywhere he went, except for his academy classes, which Kagome was too young to attend.

Itachi was a complete mystery to Fugaku, he couldn't tell whether Itachi hated the girl or not, he simply acted as if she didn't exist. Over the past year, Itachi had probably only talked to the child around five times.

"Let's go." Fugaku said icily to Kagome, who slightly flinched at the tone. Her fingers loosened in his grasp, and she kept her head down as they walked from the Hokage Tower. This was a weekly thing; the Hokage would call in Kagome for some small talk, trying to push the little girl in remembering where her home was and where she came from. The answer was the same every time, Kagome simply said that she fell into a well when playing hide-and-seek with her real mother, and ended up in Konoha.

Fugaku was unsure if the Sandaime even believed her. Hell, he, himself wasn't sure whether he believed her; the story was just too odd to believe.

Mikoto forced him in taking Kagome, in hopes that he would become attached to her if he spent more time with her. Yes, the child was cute, but she simply wasn't his, and therefore, he could never fully accept her.

The two walked to the Uchiha district in a complete, uncomfortable silence, Kagome kept her head down the entire time. Her new 'father' intimidated her; she found that she could not speak around him at all. She had the feeling that he really hated her, even though she did nothing to him…

"Kagome-chan!" A voice interrupted her thoughts, her excitement sky-rocketed as she spotted her 'brother.' Fugaku completely let go of her hand to let he run off towards Sasuke, who had a pleased expression to his boyish face.

"Sasu-chan!" Kagome giggled happily, her blue eyes shining as she skipped towards the younger Uchiha heir. She really liked him a lot, he was really nice to her and gave her a lot of presents, he even gave her a lot of sweets and candy!

Sasuke gripped her small hand eagerly, ignoring his father completely. "Come on! You wanna go to Nakano River to watch me practise?" Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk, knowing that he was number-one in his academy class. It may not impress his father or Itachi, but Kagome was wholly impressed by his ranking, at least that's how he interpreted it. He wasn't even sure if Kagome understood what rankings even meant, but he didn't care. She was happy for him, and that's all that mattered. Kagome was the only one who acknowledged him fully, and not Itachi…

"Okay!" Kagome smiled widely, grasped Sasuke's hand back, laughing with happiness when he dragged her off to the river. She had always liked to watch him practise; he was very good at many different things. She couldn't wait until she started up at the academy, though that wouldn't be until next year.

The two little Uchihas' ran into the training ground, running past the dry well that she vaguely remembered falling into. Her bright blue eyes dulled a little, remembering her other mother, whom she missed very much. Kagome knew that her other mother must be very sad…

"No! It's like this, you little brat!" A loud, angry voice interrupted their thoughts, making Sasuke stop immediately, ignoring how Kagome ran into him, and how she blinked cutely at his actions, confused. Sasuke's little body tensed, his obsidian eyes glaring in the distance. He was prepared for any threat, though he doubted that he could take on a fully graduated and grown shinobi. Then again, he was an Uchiha, who would dare to attack him? Especially how it would ensure his father's and clan's rage…

"What was that?" Kagome blinked, completely clueless as to whom it could've been. Whoever they were, they sounded mean… she shivered a bit. The voice yelled out again, sounding even angrier then before, and a loud smacking noise accompanied the yell.

"It's coming from that way." Sasuke said out loud for the clueless Kagome, and dragged her in the direction of the noises. The people had better not be on Uchiha property, or the Uchiha training grounds. They were private, and non-Uchihas' were not allowed on them, unless they had direct permission from Fugaku or the Hokage himself.

A few moments later, it was apparent that the people were actually not the Uchiha training grounds, but right on the boundaries of it. Sasuke almost pouted, giving a little smirk. He would've liked to see some shinobi get into trouble by his father…

"Alright, I get it already!" Another voice responded to the first voice, only this one sounded a lot younger. The voice was angry, frustrated, and pain-filled. "Stop smacking me!"

Sasuke and Kagome both blinked, having not heard that voice before. They glanced towards each other for a split second, Sasuke then dragging Kagome forcefully to see what was going on. Kagome only hesitantly followed, scared but knowing she was safe with Sasuke. He would defend her with his awesome ninja skills if anything happened.

They both came across a small clearing, just outside of the Uchiha training ground boundaries. In the clearing, there were at least five people, four of them ANBU and the lone figure was a small boy, roughly around the same age as Sasuke.

Kagome blinked, almost crying out as Sasuke roughly shoved her behind a tree before the elite ninja could spot them both. He shoved a hand over mouth before she could utter a sound, peaking from behind the trees to see what was going on. He internally sighed, the ANBU hadn't spotted them yet, they were too focused on the blond boy to even notice their presence.

The boy was around Sasuke's age, he was probably six. He had wild, untamed blond hair; his eyes were crimson red with cat-like slit eyes. He had whisker-like scars slashing across each cheek, giving him an almost feral look.

Sasuke could not help it; he shivered slightly as he stared at the boy's face, feeling an immense power flowing off of him. He had never seen this boy before; he was definitely not in his academy class.

Kagome was deathly pale; her blue eyes were wide as she stared at the boy. She shivered unconsciously; this boy was… _something_ – someone to be very afraid of. She gripped Sasuke's black shirt tightly, wanting to get away from this very place.

The blond boy's crimson red eyes were cold, filled with bitterness and overflowing with hatred. He actually _snarled _at the four ANBU surrounding him, his cat-like eyes glaring with a death-filled promise.

It was then that he turned his crimson eyes over to the tree, spotting the two Uchihas' hiding behind it easily…

* * *

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto sat on the ground in a slight pain, panting harshly as the day's lessons were over-taxing his inexperienced and young body. He was only six years old and yet he was being put through a rigorous training schedule, very unlike his peers at the academy.

_**Kill them –**_

_**Blood,**_

_**Blood.**_

_**Let us KILL them!**_

'_Shut up!' _Naruto gritted his teeth, biting his tongue hard enough to cause him pain. He couldn't stand it, it was making him go insane – more so than ever. _It _spoke to him every day, every hour, every minute, and every _second_ – until he couldn't stand it anymore. He would just shut himself down when he couldn't take it anymore.

Then he'd wake up, miles away from his home, usually in the forest, covered in blood, dead carcasses of animals all around him. He didn't do it; he knew he didn't do it…

_**Grrrr…**_

Naruto grabbed his head, the snarling echoing through his very core of a being. His claw-tipped fingers dug into his scalp, small red droplets appeared amongst the blond strands. "Get up! You're not done yet!" The ANBU's taunting voice called out, disgust and contempt etched into his voice.

_Shut up!_

_Shut up, Shut up –_

_Shut. Up._

Naruto repeated the words over and over in his mind, though the snarling did not go away. His eyes flashed crimson more; he stood up to his feet, obeying the orders given to him. He was a shinobi-in-training; the most important things in life were orders. He had to obey them if he wanted to become a ninja, to prove everyone wrong, he was not weak.

His eyes snapped open, flicking over to a particular tree. Someone was behind it. He could feel it, and he glared over at them. He hated them – they laughed at him, and hated him back. He was always called a monster, when they were the monster themselves.

He did nothing, yet his very birth seemed to be a curse to the citizens of Konoha.

_**Boy… boy,**_

A flash of shiny, white fangs briefly crossed his mind, and he growled lowly. "There's someone there." He flatly stated to the startled ANBU, who surprisingly, did not sense the other two presences. They all glanced over, narrowing their eyes from behind their animal-based masks.

"Come out. Now." The leader ANBU ordered, skilfully swinging a sharp kunai on his finger, sending an indirect threat towards the intruders. Danzou had specifically ordered them to allow no witnesses to the Kyuubi brat's training, the Hokage backed that completely.

The Hokage could not let anyone see how harsh they were on the boy, he was out-voted on the idea of raising Naruto to be the prefect shinobi he had the potential of becoming. It all had to start at an early age – they had to beat the humanity out of him – to gain the perfect soldier, that is.

One of the most important shinobi was to not show any emotion, especially when on a mission. It could potentially damage the mission, and the mission was everything.

Damaging the boy's mind was far less valuable than the mission. After all, Konoha had suffered greatly in casualties after the Kyuubi no Youko attack; half their numbers were dead and gone.

The boy needed to make up for that, he had the potential to become the equivalent to one hundred shinobi.

Only if he was raised to his very potential, that is.

"You're almost on Uchiha property, you know," Uchiha Sasuke stated arrogantly, dragging along a little girl behind him. "These are Nii-san's training grounds. He won't like you coming so close to this spot." Sasuke threatened, though the ANBU were not scared in the very least.

The ANBU sneered at the mention of Uchiha Itachi, jealous at the fact that an Uchiha held the top ANBU spot. It wasn't fair; they had the superior genetics and the advantage with the Sharingan. Some of the elite were relieved that only Itachi and Shisui seemed to be the only exceptions, all other Uchiha immediately joined the Police Military Force upon Jounin graduation.

"Sasuke, Kagome, what are you doing here?" An emotionless voice interrupted their conversation, everyone immediately turned around to see the very one they were just talking about. Itachi was standing in a tree branch, his obsidian eyes staring at the people on the ground.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke blinked, then smirked slowly at the other ANBU. "See, Nii-san doesn't want you here!" The smaller Uchiha said arrogantly, ignoring Itachi's waning looks. He merely gripped Kagome's hand tighter, avoiding even looking at the blond boy's eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi," The ANBU stood up straight, hiding their nervousness behind their masks. They bowed stiffly, knowing they shouldn't get on the bad side of the elite and young ANBU. "Forgive us for intruding upon your training grounds. It will not happen again." The leader ANBU spoke for the group, gesturing for his team to move on, and to bring the Jinchuuriki with them.

Itachi jumped from the branch to land in front of Sasuke and Kagome, watching intently as the Kyuubi host was dragged off forcibly by the four ANBU. He narrowed his eyes; he was unaware that the council had ordered for the boy to be trained. It must have been top secret if even he didn't know…

The Uchiha prodigy turned around to his younger siblings, wondering why they were out there. It was getting quite late. "Sasuke, you can practise tomorrow. Go back home, and take Kagome back with you." He ordered, ignoring how Sasuke was glaring at him.

"Fine, let's go, Kagome." Sasuke muttered, disappointed that he was unable to train like he had wanted. He wanted to show off a new technique to Kagome that he had learned at the academy, but that obviously wasn't going to happen anymore.

"But, ummm…" Kagome said, looking back at Itachi. Over the year she had been with the Uchihas, she had never really spoken to Itachi. He just didn't seem all that interested in her. Sasuke insistently tugged on her arm, trying to get her to stop paying attention to Itachi and to get her to follow him. "Okay."

Itachi watched them go, frowning immediately when the vague presence he had felt before was now behind him. He turned around, seeing a familiar, yet unwanted masked face.

Uchiha Madara casually leaned against a tree, the mask hiding his face from view. His arms were crossed over his chest, as he glanced towards Itachi. "I see that you are trying to avoid the little girl as much as possible," Madara smirked as Itachi glared at him. "I see now, you don't want to get too attached to her when you have to kill her, is that it?"

Itachi chose to say nothing, though his Sharingan activated unconsciously. Madara had got it spot on, he knew it was only time before he had to kill his own clan and kin, it would be easier for him if he didn't get too attached to the little girl. It was merely bad luck that the girl had to be adopted by the Uchiha clan, the clan that was to be massacred within less then a year. However, he would make sure that the girl had the quickest and most painless death possible.

"Having seconds thoughts, are we?" Madara said, trying to rile up Itachi even more. It didn't work, it never worked, Itachi was just to calm all the time.

"Hm." Madara saw no point in staying any longer, disappearing in a black flash. Itachi frowned, the lines on his face even more visible to the motion.

He also disappeared in a black and silver blur, making a plan for the future. One that would be needed for Konoha's future wellbeing…

* * *

"Itachi, this is a surprise." The Hokage said, rather wary of the Uchiha prodigy. Itachi usually only came before him to either report on finished missions, or to report what the Uchiha clan was doing, and what their next move would be. Itachi had the hard mission of being a double agent…

Itachi stared at the Sandaime, hoping his request would be granted. If his theory was correct, then in the future, Sasuke would figure out the real reason why he would massacre the Uchiha clan.

And if he did figure out the reason, then Konoha, the Hokage and the council members specifically, would be in danger…

Sarutobi widened his eyes at Itachi's surprising request.

"I wish to take over the training for Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto…"

* * *

I'm sorry I took so long with updating, I should be able to update regularly now. A review would be appreciated :) The Akatsuki should appear in either chapter 3 or 4. Oh, and please go vote on my new poll.


End file.
